The Raven's Flight
by LolaStarz2010
Summary: Hunter Redfern sends his strongest guard to track down Raven, a human girl who's bestest him to many times. What happens when Drew finds his soulmate in the very girl his been sent to kill. My first fanfic. please read and review:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Lola Starz. This is my first fan fiction, so please review and give me ideas!**

**This story is about Hunter Redfern's attempts to catch a girl-The Raven. He sends Drew Quinn, a distant cousin of John Quinn, to find her. But what happens when he finds his soul mate in the very girl he's been assigned to kill.**

**I don't own Night World, L.J. Smith wouldn't give it to me for my birthday.****L**

"She's gone?" Hunter Redfern asked calmly.

"Yes." the messenger replied quickly.

"Gone?' he asked again with an edge to his voice.

"Gone." the messenger replied quietly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" Hunter yelled, releasing his fury.

His voice echoed throughout the room, seeming to bounce off even the most solid furniture. He was amazed it didn't break the windows.

The messenger slunk back, trying to blend into the shadows. It did him no good. It could be pitch black and Hunter would still be able to see that pup shaking.

_Don't shoot the messenger _a voice whispered in her ear.

"Get out of my sight!" Hunter gritted though his teeth.

The messenger didn't need a second invitation. He sprinted away, tripping over air, trying to get away.

Hunter turned towards the window.

No one in Night World seemed to be able to catch that girl. There was only two people that he thought might be able to catch her, and he didn't let the second one out of his sight because of what happened when the first one was let out of his sight.

The first one had ran off with his vampire hunter "soulmate" and burned down his house, killing three of his bloodfeast guests.

Bloodfeast, that's how he even got "involved" with that stupid girl-Raven.

It was about a year that after John Quinn had walked out on the Rederns. Hunter had gathered nine of the most powerful vampires in the world. Thirty girls had successfully disappeared, none had escaped and they were all doped up. The only glitch was Angelia, and at the time even Hunter hadn't even worried about Angelia's ONE friend who MIGHT know where Angelia had disappeared to.

Midnight stuck on the spring equinox and the feast began.

Ten girls were brought before them, Angelia put in front of Hunter.

He was about to start when he sensed and odd presence. The mystery friend, it had to be. He smelt the sweetness of human blood. He turned at pounced. As he was about to bite, he smelt…..wet dog. His eyes snapped open.

He was about to bite his guard.

He heard a thud and everything went dark.

The next day he awoke. Hunter questioned his guard and got the whole story. The girl was short, had shin length blonde hair, golden-hazel eyes, was around 14 and had a long, thin scar running across her face. She was covered in blood after she was attacked by a raven.

Hunter couldn't believe that he and his guard had been beaten by a girl stupid enough to climb up a tree and piss off a raven enough to make the raven attack her and make her bleed.

Bleed…blood…BLOOD! She had left blood.

It took four days his guards to track her down.

Hunter entered the room with the girl sitting there.

"Hello" Hunter greeted her.

The girl said nothing

"So…Why brave an island of vampire to rescue one girl?"

Still the girl said nothing.

"Raven…May I call you that? Raven, if you don't talk soon, I'll just kill you slowly until I get the answers I'm looking for.

Raven smiled…and pounced.

For the second time in a weak, Hunter fell into darkness.

She always escaped. Everytime he thought he had her, she slipped though his fingers.

But though out the times he had learned more about her. She always wore the same leather jacket, causing her blood to have just a hint of leather in the smell. She was also a part of Circle Daybreak.

But that was the thing that DIDN'T make sense.

If she were apart of Circle Daybreak, surrendered by protective people, then why were they letting her out alone when most of Night World was aching to bring Raven to him…?

**The story will mostly follow Drew or Raven, but I thought it would be a good idea to introduce the story this way. Like, Dislike? Review and give me ideas! **J


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, it's LOLA STARZ! I've only gotten one review :'(, but my friend thinks it's a good idea to update and maybe more people would read it then.. . so here's the next chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW HONESTLY. I need ideas for the upcoming chapters.**

A knock at the door interrupted Hunter's thoughts.

"Enter" he called.

A clean boy, around the age of 15 came into the room.

"Ah Drew" Hunter said. "What a pleasant surprise"

"You sent some one for me" Drew said rolling his eyes.

"Yes" Hunter said with a smile "You must know by now Raven escaped again"

"News travels quickly"

"Well I thought of only two people who could catch her, the first was John Quinn"

Drew didn't stir. That on one of the many ways he was like Quinn. Their physical features were alike too. They were both pale-skinned with black hair . They had the same icy glare and dark lashes.

"If you're done comparing me to my distant relative, could you get to the point?" Drew asked looking annoyed.

Of course Hunter couldn't forget about the most important similarity between the two, the whole reason Hunter had tracked Quinn's family in the first place. They were both extremely powerful telepaths.

"I want you to hunt down Raven." Hunter explained.

"I figured" Drew said with a smirk

"Well you are good at…_reading _my mind"

"If I may ask" Drew started "Why is this Raven so horrible? What's on _girl_ who knows about Night World? She can't even seem to kill anyone!"

"She ruined he most important weapon I had against the council." Hunter explained smoothly "She ruined the surprise I had. The council has been suspicious of my activity for almost a year now. And I hate all this waiting around."

"I see" Drew said "So this is about punishing the person that cost you Night World?"

Hunter smiled "I haven't lost yet."

Drew smirked.

He knew Hunter was eventually going to ask him to go after Raven. The only reason he waited this long is that he was afraid of losing Drew the way he had lost _John Quinn. But Drew Quinn already knew who his soulmate was._

_He had been dreaming about her since he first found out he was dead. He only had ever saw he back though. Maybe his soul mate had the same color hair, but lot's of people were blondes. _

_Drew would never tell anyone about these dreams though, nor would he ever go looking for his soulmate. He hoped he NEVER found her._

_Drew knew in his most secret…heart…that his soulmate was without a doubt, Human._

_Drew was packing for his mission._

_He had already picked a werewolf for tracking Raven. Eli was a bit stupider than the average pup, but he was better at tracking._

_Someone entered the room._

"_Ready?" a rough voice called._

_Speak of the devil….thought Drew. "Almost, keep your collar on! I just need to grab a sweatshirt"_

"_You can get cold?" Eli asked in wonderment_

"_Appearances" Drew said coolly._

"_oh… so where do we start?"_

"_Where's Thierry Descouedres house?"_

"_Vegas?"_

"_Vegas."_


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie sat on the Vages strip, eyeing everyone who moved even slightly like a Night World Person.

Escaping from Hunter's grip was always exhasting, scary and made her so freaked out. Jamie wished Ash would hurry up. She had called the house 20 minutes ago. Damn it Ash! You're a Vampire boy! Drive like one. Goddess! Jamie really had hoped that someone…ANYONE else would have got her call. Ash was moody when he missed Mare…which was 24/7.

Jamie felt hands tap her shoulder and she jumped about 14 inches. She grabbed the hand and flipped her attacker over her shoulder.

Ash was lying on the ground. Shit.

"Thanks Jamie." Ash said venomusly while standing up

"Sorry Ash, but NEVER TOUCH ME FROM BEHIND!" Jamie yelled, causing several heads to turn.

"So you feel one tap and flip the person over your shoulder?"

"Well in my defense I did just escape from the most dangerous Vampire in the world!"

"Then next time…oh I don't know…LISTEN TO PEOPLE AND DON'T GO OUTSIDE ALONE!"

"…."Jamie pouted, not having a comeback.

"I thought so"

"Let's just go home"

"Thierry will be home soon"

"Let's just go to Wisconsin"

"Hannah will be home in the morning"

"Let's race home, I'll pretend to go to sleep and then I'll hide behind Hannah when she gets home"

Lady Hannah always softens up Thierry so Jamie didn't get punished as harashly.

Ash and Jamie jumped into the car. At first Ash drove slowly (at the spped limit) until Jamie tried to grab the wheel and then he got the hint and sped up.

When they got home, Jamie raced to her room and dived under the covers just before she heard the front door slam and Thierry yell "WHERE IS JAMIE?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie snuggled under the covers deeper but kept her eyes just above the blanket.

She breathed deeply and slowly, both to calm down and to help fake sleep. She could hear Thierry pounding up the stairs with an anger that would scare even Hunter Redfern.

"_Man why couldn't I have choosen to go to Wisconsin?" _She thought to herself.

She rapidly and randomly started moving her eyes behind her lids, faking R.E.M, which happened when people were truly asleep. Just in time too. Thierry slammed her door open. It took all her might not to jump out of bed and race to the window.

Thierry stopped dead in his tracks, a thing that vampires were very good at. He sucked in a breath thought his teeth, and muttered something like "Goddess…" and walked out conitinuing to mutter.

Jamie shot up as soon as the door closed. "_What was that?" _She wondered silently. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the drawer. Digging around, she finally found what she was looking for, a small compact. She opened it and looked in the small mirror. _"Holy Shit!" _she thought. No wonder Thierry had flipped, she was covered in cuts, scarpes and blood. H problebly went to get Thea. She was good with healing things. She dropped the compact back into the drawer and shut the drawer quietly. She rolled over back into her bed and shut her eyes just in time for Thierry to walk in with Thea on his heels.

"Fix her up, please" Thierry said quietly

"Yes Lord Thierry" Thea said "He's getting harsher." She added

"Yes. He wants her dead." Thierry said unable to keep the pain out of his voice, "He sent someone dangerous this time"

"Who?" Thea asked worried

"I don't know"


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie's P.O.V

That night I dreamed of James…again. My little brother's screams echoed through out my mind as though it were an endless cayon. The flash of the knife at me, closing my eyes but not feeling the pain, James on the floor- dead.

These were the things that tortured my sleep every night.

Trying to save James, the knife finally hitting me, dragging myself down a dark street where Keller and Thea would find me.

This was what puzzled me the most. How did I walk 4.89 miles to Lord Thierry's house in the dead of night bleeding so heavly?

All I remember is James's screams.

I woke up to find Thierry in my doorway, looking at me.

"I'm in trouble?" I asked

"Yup"

"How long?"

"Until you die"

"That's more than fair" I sighed

I must have looked troubled because Thierry asked "James again?"

"Same as always" I replied

"I talked to Grandmother Harman" Thierry said, "She said it sounds like James isn't at rest."

"No?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Is there any unfinshed business."

"There's one thing I can think of" I said "He always wanted me to fall in love."

"Oh?"

"It was his nine year old delution that it would fix everything"

"If you say so.." Thierry said trailing off. He turned around to exit when he said "I don't know about everything, but falling in love does fix a lot."

With that he left me alone and thinking…_WHAT?_

Sorry about the long wait for an update. Now you know Jamie's secret of her scar and her need to save people( cuz she couldn't save her brother).

**Well find out more about her secret later…and is her brother really at rest, or is he still with her?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait to update but I started school and I was finishing my other story…well almost **

**finishing. Anyway this chapter will be short (sorry) but I'll update more often with shorter chapters… deal? **

**: D**

Drew's P.O.V

Eli and I scooped the streets of Vegas. Humans stared in awe, Night People stared in fear. I was apparently

quite famous.

We had landed in Vegas 2 hours ago. I had checked my phone, and to my pleasure, Hunter would be

unreachable during this mission. Something about his great-grand son in a lost kingdom or something.

Then I caught the scent. That intoxicating- _wait did I just say intoxicating? I mean revolting_- scent of the

Raven. I walked over to a bench that she must have only sat on hours before. I heard a shuffle behind me

and stiffened. I twirled (manly) and faced Eli.

"Look Boss." He grunted

I turned slowly and looked where he was pointing. There was a girl with silvery brown hair and amber eyes

Was looking at them oddly. _At me looking at the bench. Shit._

She turned quickly and ran.

Eli spoke "Werewolf."

"Yup"

"Daybreaker?"

"Most likely"

"Not good"

"No shit"

"We're screwed"

"Royal Screwed"

_Shit. Shit Shit Shit SHIT_


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie's P.O.V

I went down stairs at 9pm. Getting kidnapped threw off my whole sleeping pattern. _Thank you Hunter_

To my surprise and delight, Rashel was there.

"Rashel!" I said with excitement

"Hey Jamie." She said with a smile " I heard you flipped Ash"

"Of course she did" a voice said from behind "She's always jumpy as a frog after Hunter gets her"

"Hi Quinn." I said peering over the railing and down to the 2nd stairwell that led to the basement.

"Hi" Quinn said appearing in the stairwell from the basement.

I liked Quinn but something about him reminded me of someone, but I don't know whom.

It's probably not important

"So how was your mission?" I asked Rashel, trying to distract my brain.

Then I kinda tuned out as Rashel rambled on and on _and on and on_

Rashel was laughing.

"But the funniest thing was-"

Just then Lupe came spiriting in.

"THIERRY!" She screamed "DREW! HUNTER SENT DREW FOR JAMIE!"

Then I fainted.

Sorry it was short but you know…school.

Yeah

*** Lola ***


	8. Chapter 8

Drew's P.O.V

Since that werewolf had most likely told of my presents, my original plan to get Raven would not work out so well. I sent Eli to Boston, telling him to mark a sign post there. I wandered around the suburbs of Vegas, the opposite way of Thierry's house. Then I caught it. The scent of Raven. Old and faded but well traveled. I followed it. I led to a run down old house. I climbed in through a window. I wandered into the room with the strongest scent. A purple room with black and white accents. It was rather pretty. Then a small hole caught my eye. I bent down to look at it. It appeared to go through. I crawled through it before I knew what I was doing. The tunnel was short and led to the room next door. It was a boys room and it held a scent similar to Raven's. I walked out of the room and went down the hall. I wandered into the kitchen. Then I saw a shocking thing. It was a mess. There was stuff everywhere…and a body outline. It was small.

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind.

I froze and turned to face…a ghost.

He was a small boy, maybe eight. He looked confused and untrusting.

"Drew" I said. _What harm could it do?_ "and you are?"

"James."

"Nice to meet you" I turned to look for more clues to help me get Raven. _That's why I'm doing_ _this_ I tried to convince myself.

"Why are you here? Are you after my sister?"

I twirled (I just get manlier and manlier). "What?"

"My sister. You know her as Raven"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah" he said as he floated over to the body spot. It was his size.

"What happened here?" I asked him.

He looked at me and allowed me to read his mind. I reeled at the horrific memory that haunts the ghost called James and Raven- Juliet.

A/N: James it NOT at peace. What happened that's scaring Drew? Juliet? Isn't her name Jamie?

Stay tuned.

-Lola


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie's P.O.V

I woke up my head throbbing. _What happened? _Then I shot up in bed ignoring my head. Drew was after me. THE Drew. Oh My God.

I'm dead.

I flipped off the covers. I went down stair and found Thierry.

"Where is he?"

"After Lupe discovered him he ran to Boston."

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't know."

Silence over took us. Then I spoke.

"Can I go visit my house?"

Thierry considered it. Then he let go a breath I didn't know he was holding.

"Yes. You can. Just BE CAREFUL"

"Thanks."

I grabbed my jacket and threw it on. I was still in my clothes from the other day.

I opened my window and hopped on the tree branch. Then I dropped over the fence and into the next yard, taking the short cut to my old house.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Drew's P.O.V:

I saw the memory of James being beat by his father. I felt his pain. Then I saw a girl, maybe 12 grab James and shield him.

"You stupid bitch" The man said. Then he grabbed a knife.

I watched in pure horror as he cut down this girl's perfect face. _Her scar_ a voice whispered in my mind.

Then I watched in horror as the man loomed over the boy. He raised the knife and-

"STOP!" I yelled.

The ghost of James lifted the memory. I stared at him.

Then he disappeared and I heard a window open and shut. I heard footsteps, but I still refused to take my eyes of the body out line on the kitchen floor. Then I heard a gasp. I turned to face a girl with hazel eyes and a long scar.

I was face to face with Raven. Juliet.

A/N: I just realized my characters in two stories have the same names. Wow I'm creative….


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie's P.O.V

I stared at this person. _Drew_ a voice panicked in the whispered my head. I gasped as I saw him satring at

Jame's body outline.

_Big mistake_ my internal voice screamed as he turned to face me.

But he didn't move. He just stared back at me.

**(Pardon the internal conversation)** Run you idiotBut he's just standing thereHe won't for long, he'll attack soonWhy?Because he was sent to kill youMaybe not…WHY MAYBE NOT? Damn, my voice had meI…I…don't know

_**(End internal conversation)**_

The tears started to form as I only stood there and waited for my death.

Drew's P.O.V

I should be killing her. She should be dead.

But I couldn't . Not after I saw her story.

She started to cry.

"Don't cry" my voice came out softly.

She looked at me with confusion and shock. She backed away as if to run.

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed her wrist.

A shock rippled through me and the world fell away.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jamie's P.O.V**_

When the soulmate shock rippled though my body, I could no longer feel my legs. They collapes under me.

I as I fell, I felt Drew catch me.

With the second shock came a bright light and Drew's mind.

I saw a boy with the same story as me. Only he didn't have a witch to save him, just a vampire. A vampire

who only wanted him to get a girl who saved ruined his plans. He didn't want to get this girl, but he had to.

Then he heard the girl's story, and he could no longer harm her.

I saw me through his eyes, a girl who was a reflection of him.

We were both broken in two. But when you have to halves, if they fit, sometimes they make a whole.

_**Drew's P.O.V**_

Her mind was black and white. But with burst of color. It was beautiful.

I saw me in her. A lost soul looking for someone walk this road with.

A light brighter than her mind entered my vision.

We snapped out of our peace, just in time to see her brother vanish into a bright light in the heavens.

He left with a smile.

I looked at Jamie and saw she had tears in her eyes.

I brushed them away with my thumb.

She turned to face me, her hazel eyes burning.

"How can this get any better?" She asked leaning into me.

That's when a guy with ash blonde hair came bursting in

"HE'S DEAD! HUNTER REDFERN IS DE- what's going on?" He asked looking at us.

"We'll tell you at home." Jamie said.

**A/N: HORRAY! The epilogue is up next and then that's the end.**

**BUT! I'm going to be writing a Twilight/Night World cross over**

***Alison Rose never knew her father. Her mother had died over 8 years ago, when she was 24. Last year she found Sam, her soulmate and a vampire froze at 15. This was okay, because Alison is a half vampire and frozen at 14. She is completely happy.**

**But what happens she sees the man who must be her father on a trip to Italy?***

**Would you read it?**

**Review and tell me please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter is told through Thierry's P.O.V. I thought it would be interesting to end the story this way, since the story started through Hunter's P.O.V (but he's dead :D)**

Thierry's P.O.V

With Hannah at her mother's and Daybreak in a (very strange) calm patch, I wandered the mansion. Ash and Quinn were fighting with Rashel laughing her ass off. I passed the TV room and saw a sight that warmed my heart.

Jamie was sitting on Drew's lap, curled up into him. She was at the strange state in between awake and dead sleep. Drew was smiling into her hair. They were watching That 70's Show.

I walked on and sat in my office. I thought about all that had happened. The whole house had flipped when we heard Hunter was dead. We freaked even more when Jamie came in hand in hand with Drew, a person who was suppose to kill her.

But once again the bond of soulmates was just proven to be strong.

Jamie had stopped having dreams about her brother. I don't think she had ever slept to well. I also know Drew hadn't been this happy as long as he had been a vampire. They were to halves of a puzzle, that when put together, made the whole puzzle glow with complete love.

**Thanks to everyone for reading. Keep reading my stories! I'll have another Nightworld/Twilight one coming out. The only thing that will be posted after this is some major people/ differences between Twilight and Night World so you can ALL READ MY STORY! YAY!**

**-Lola Starz**


	13. Chapter 13 Note for all stories

For my next story, it's a Twilight/ NightWorld crossover. So I'm posting this chapter in all my stories of the differences between Twilight and NightWorld.

If you've read Twilight…..

the vampires in NightWorld

-can feed without killing

- do not have venom

-don't sparkle in sunlight

- can be killed by wood

-All can read minds

*There are 2 kinds of Vampires- 1. Made vampires (bitten) 2. Lamia (born vampires)

Made Vampires are the same, no children, frozen age

Lamia are born can grow up and stop aging when they choose, and have children.

other creatures

-werewolves~ transform at full moon and on will

-witches~ lost witches (humans call them phyics) , trained witches

-shape shifter ~ many different animals

other differences:

I will be writing about a group called Circle Daybreak, which is a group that works with humans

NightWorld Council: authority, like the Volturi.

Soulmates- think imprinting, but when soulmates touch they see each others minds

If you're read NightWorld,

Vampires:

-sparkle in sunlight

-not all have power

-can drink without killing or transforming (they have venom)

-not all have powers

-all are made vampires

Other:

Werewolves/shape shifters to wolves- one pack in Twilight

Have these things called imprints, like soulmates

No other creatures

The Volturi- kind of like the NightWorld council. It's run by three leaders Aro, Marcuis and Caius.

It's guards are all vampires with extreme powers.

Soulmates- see other- werewolves

I'll update as often as I can but school is super busy!


End file.
